swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Carter Moran
Carter Moran was a Force-sensitive Human male smuggler and a close friend of the late Kaiden Fey. Raised on Tatooine, Carter Moran was initially a thief, but after learning to hone his abilities thanks to Kaiden Fey, he learned how fend off the constant threat of the galaxy's criminals trying to kill him. Following the Ancharus Crisis, Carter joined the New Jedi Order and became a fully-fledged Jedi Knight, as well as a member of the Grand Republic. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Raised on the desert streets of Tatooine, Carter Moran was a thief from the getgo. Stealing credits, food, water, equipment, anything he needed to provide for his sister Sarah. Eventually, he landed in trouble with the Hutt Cartel and was forcefully recruited to work as a smuggler to pay off his debt, or else the Hutts would abduct his sister and sell her into slavery. Once his debt was paid off, however, the Hutts demanded he continued his employment due to his talents, again under threat of selling his sister into slavery. He denied their request, moving his sister of Tatooine and taking them both into hiding. The Hutts then put a price on both of their heads. Determined to keep his sister free of the Hutts, he brought her to Coruscant and had her identity changed while he would lead them on and keep their focus on him. During his exodus, he discovered that he was wanted by the Hutts due to the fact he was Force Sensitive. Later, Kanjiklub had offered to pay off his bounty to the Hutts in exchange for his services as a smuggler, as well as the technical components to build a lightsaber. During his travels, he bonded with a kyber crystal found in the depths of the Kashyyyk forests as well. Once his business with Kanjiklub was finished, they ended up double-crossing him to claim his kyber crystal and sell it to the First Order in exchange for more operational freedom to conduct their business. He ended up evading Kanjiklub's efforts to capture him, garnering him animosity from them as they hired the Mercenary Guild to kill him and reclaim the kyber crystal from his now-functional lightsaber. Meeting Kaiden Fey While on the run from Kanjiklub, and evading the Mercenary Guild, Carter met a former Jedi turned mercenary named Kaiden Fey, who offered to aid the youthful smuggler in his endeavors and train him in the art of saber combat and instruct him on how to use the Force. This training helped him prolong his life and learn to better fend off against the constant threat of the galaxy's criminals trying to kill him. During what he thought was a routine run for him, he ended up discovering the damaged android being known as Nova in the sands of Jakku. Offering to help repair the android on his travels, Carter took the android aboard his ship and began work on repairing it. All the while, he was being tailed by the Mandalorian bounty hunter Iseno Vizine who wanted to reclaim the android and sell it. Instead, Carter ended up bringing the android to Coruscant, meeting his old friend Kaiden Fey, who had returned to the Jedi Order. After this, he continued with his smuggling career. The Ancharus Crisis During the events that transpired when the infamous Cult of Ancharus ravaged the galaxy with their Rage Plague and sought to revive their wicked master, Carter joined with the Republic and their allies to combat the cult. He would do so by smuggling weapons, ammunition, and medical supplies across the different fronts of the conflict to help where he could. Unfortunately, it was all in vain when the evil Ancharus was released from his prison. In the ensuing chaos, Carter took a more proactive measure in the effort. He assisted in the defense of planet Mandalore. On it, he engaged Exedra and her plagued slave Orin Shan, in which he disarmed Exedra and prepared to lay the finishing blow, even after learning her true identity as the Jedi Vashii, he spared her life in remembrance of his late friend Kaiden Fey. He assisted in the all-out assault on the Chiss homeworld Csilla to defeat Ancharus once and for all, staying on the planet to attack the plagued. When Ancharus fell, he felt the death of all those who fought Ancharus on the planet Mortis. Post-Ancharus Once the threat of Ancharus was over, Carter took a long look at the life he was leading. He gave up the life of a smuggler, instead opting to join the Jedi Order and work his way through their ranks up to Jedi Knight. He would serve the Jedi Order faithfully in order to forget the life he used to leave, and instead become a better person. He would quickly learn to use both the defensive form Soresu and the offensive form Djem So to great effect in his career as a Jedi. When the threat of a resurgent Sith Lord publicly executed the Chancellor of the Republic, Carter and fellow Jedi Orin Shan engaged the Sith Lord Darth Aion in combat, eventually defeating him and assisting Shan in seemingly ending his life. The Purifier Attacks In the following years, a terrorist group known as the Purifiers began to take prominence, led by the overzealous and insane Talos Dragen, Carter assisted with the Jedi's efforts to put an end to their activities. When Talos was apprehended, Carter assisted in escorting him to his prison transport. The Republic's plans were cut short, as Talos was busted out of prison by his Purifier brethren and retrieved. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Cyborgs Category:Jedi Category:Grand Republic members